Treat
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Summary: A halloween fic. Let's see it's fluffy, cute, and humorous. The main pairing is SasuHina with some KurKak thrown in.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto cast, nope not at all. They're sorta OOC. Hinata's living with Kurenai and is no longer the heir to the Hyuuga. Why? IDK, but she's not. Also the word 'tattoi' means precious in Japanese, is a petname like koi(love) or an adjative like kawaii (cute)...I use it has Hinata's pet name for Kurenai's son, cause I don't know his name, or if he's borne yet in it, or if he's a boy or a girl...I made him a boy. Why? Once again IDK I just think it should be a boy. Also I'm not real consitant with my chan, kun, neechan, ect... I think its over kill to use it alot, so I sorta unconsciencly do it.**

Hinata looked down at her watch, it read a quarter 'till 6, I needed to get home soon so she could get Kurenai's toddler ready for Trick-or-Treat, since her previous sensai has a nasty little cold. She sighed and brushed a long strand of indigo hair from her face, if he didn't get here in five minutes she decided, she's leaving. She had better things to do then sit and wait on No-Show-Jones, the one who'd already annoyed her by snubbing her for no reason, _then_ asking her to meet him here at five-twenty, which was, by her watch thirty-five minutes ago.

"Hina-hime."

She looked up from the ground to see a dark haired figure standing a few feet in front of her shifting, almost unnoticably on his feet, "Yea-yes, Sasuke-_san._" The lavender eyed female added the suffix san instead of the usual kun to show she was annoyed. She raised a delicate blue eyebrow and added, "A-are we tak-taking lessons fr-from Kakashi-sensai on late-latenes?"

The sapphire-eyed boy sighed and leaned against the tall oak tree beside, his friend of many years. Both age 18, and neighbors for part of that time. "My bad, Hina-hime. My clock in my kitchen is slow, I didn't realize how late it was 'till I walked into my living room."

Sasuke looked at Hinata, ans she blushed, smiling, when he gave her that look she could never stay mad at him. "It-it's fa-fin, Sasuke-kun." She frowned, "I-I shou-shouldn't of go-gotten mad. I ju-just really na-need to ge-get ma-my little go-godson ready fo-for Tric-trick-or-Tra-treat."

He nodded, something sparking in his dark blue eyes. "I'm sorrry, hime. Maybe I could help you get him ready?"

Hinata blushed darker and looked at the ground, "No-no I'm su-sur-"

"It''ll be a repayment, okay?"

"I-I ga-guess. Are yo-you sure?"

"Postive. Come on." The dark haired male, being the gentleman he is, at least to Hinata, offered her is arm and the headed towards Kureani's home.

5

Hinata bent over to unlock the door and Sasuke fiddled with something in his pocket. When the bluenette opened the door she put a finger to her lips to be quiet, "Kurenai-nee might be sleeping."

The dark haired male nodded and walked in the house, his boots not making a sound the floors. He followed Hinata through the living room, down a hall way, past the kitchen, and into the third door. When Hanabi became heiress and Hinata moved into her former sensai's home, the Hyuuga Clan and Tsundae had moved the trio into a bigger house, both Kurenaiand Hinata had to be talked into accepting the gift.

The room wasn't filled was stuff but it was furnished nicely, there was a little kid bed in the corner, and clutter of toys in one corner, which had a small table with four chairs a puzzle was sitting ontop of the wooden table. Agaist a red painted wall there was a dresser that was neatly kept, thanks to Hinata. It wasn't the first time Sasuke was in the little boy's room, he had helped Hinata with him more than once.

"Neechan!!" The adorable little boy ran up and hugged the indigo-haired girl's legs. "Looky I pust my custume on all by mehself!!"

The boy was grinning widely up at the girl, "Yo-youu did a goo-great j-job my tattoi. J-just la-let me fa-fix your shi-shirt." The lavendar eyed girl bent down and took the ashy haired boys shirt and and turned it around, once she was finished she kissed his forehead and smiled. "Th-there, va-very handsome."

Sasuke smiled smally down at the boy, "That girls will be chasing after you tonight."

The red-eyed boy made a face, and wrinkled his nose, "Eww, girls have cooties." The toddler did a double take then grin, latching onto Sasuke's leg. "Niisan!! Why are you here?!"

The dark haired male got down on his knees and winked at the young boy, "I figured us men have to stick together, I didn't want your neechan dressing you like an icky girl or anything."

Hinata mock hurt, "I-I never tha-thought of su-such a tha-thing." One thing the Hyuuga could never get over was how easily the Sasuke could be the role of a big brother, it almost seemed surreal.

Sasuke stood up and patted the boys head, "But it seems your costume is plently manly enough."

The boy beamed, "Kiba-nii helped me pick it out! My mommy made it for me. Mommy said it suited me well."

Sasuke looked over the boys spiked hair, a wolf tail and ears justued on him, and his clothes were black pants and a gray shirt with a red cresant moon on the front. "Kiba, you say, it looks like something he'd pick out."

Hinata gently shoved Sasuke, "H-hey! Tha-that's my fra-friend!"

A dark eyebrow was raised, "So?"

"Neechan, aren't you gonna put on your costume?!" The boy was boucing with cheerfulness. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Hinata blushed and shifted from foot to foot. "I-I don't tha-think..."

"Pwa-pwease Neechan."

The lavendar-eyed girl had to look away from the puppy-face the little boy was giving her, it doubled with the wolf parts was breaking her reviere."Sas-Sasuke-kun wou-wouldn't wa-want to be sa-seen wi-with me in a c-c-costume."

He shrugged, "Do I look like I care?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Ye-yeah. Yo-you iga-ignored me today."

The dark haired male looked away, "About that, I had alot of things on my mind."

"Re-really? Or yo-you did-didn't wa-want talk to me wi-with her there?"

"Who?" The lavendar glare made the male realize what she meant. "Oh, no, I didn't even notice she was walking with me until after I passed you."

"S-Sure."

"Promise. Now go get in your little costume and let's get out of here, before Kakashi, shows up to doctor Kurenai."

Hinata gasped, "Yo-you know?"

"I live with him Hina-hime, yes I know." She opened her mouth, "No I haven't told anyone. Now scat."

Hinata looked at the younger boy who, as if on cue, was giving her 'the eyes' she sighed and headed to her room across the hall, once she was out the red-eyed boy turned to his niisan. "Niisan, isn't Neechan funny."

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Niisan, you like Neechan don't you?"

Sasuke blinked, for a three year old the feller was sure perceptive. "More that like."

The little boys innocent eyes widened and he gasped, "Do you love my Neechan?"

Sasuke put his fingers to his lips, he figured he could trust the boy to keep it a seceret, after all he was planning on telling her tonight anyways. "It's a secret."

The boy nodded and motioned a zip closing his mouth. "Promise, niisan. Ooo Neechan you look so pretty!!" The ashy-haired boy grinned at the indigo haired girl who blushed and looked down.

"Kurenai-nee ma-made it. Sh-she sa-said..."Hinata fidgited, "I-I ne-need to ge-get ma-more attention fr-from th-the ma-males."

Sasuke blinked, Hinata's sensai, the one who was like a mother, had her wearing _that_ to get males attention, what kind of attention! Sure all the smart males in the village know if try anything that'd they would get their arses kicked by Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, not to mention the females of Kohna, and lastly and most scariedly Neji and his wife Temari, who's little brother was close friends with Hinata.

But back to the outfit, it was a black leotard, a _tight_ leotard, a tight leotard that showed a decent amount of clevage to boot. With the black one-peice she had on black hoes and black slippers (I'm not making Hinata wear stilettos people). Her long indigo hair was lose, hanging down to her delicate waist, speaking of the waist she had a long black cat tail with fuzzy cat ears upon the top of her head, lastly she had long white finger nails.

"Hi-Hina?" Sasuke was still in disbeilf, his little Hina-hime would never wear something so, so sexy.

She blushed, "Yeah?"

"Neechan look's so pretty." The little boy was once again latched onto the blushing girls legs.

Sasuke continued to stare, making Hinata's face practicly flush even more. "Sa-sasuke-kun?"

He blinked again, "Sorry." She shifted, had her legs always been that long, she's soo petite but her legs are soooo long. "What?"

"Do-does i-it look tha-that bad?"

Sappire eyes widened, "No!" He coughed, "It looks fine. I just never pictured you wearing something like _that_."

"Kurenai-nee ra-really wanted ma-me too."

He nodded, he understood that but, da-hang she looked good. "Ready?"

She smiled and bent down to hug her god-son, "You ready tattoi?"

"Yep." The trio walked quietly out of the house, because Kurenai was still sound asleep.

5

Hinata was laughing softly when she arrived back home, Sasuke carring the ashy-haired boy on his back, because he was about to fall asleep walking so he picked him up. The indigo haired girl was carrying the candy buckets her's and her little tattoi's. The pair walked into the house quietly to find Kakashi and Kureani cuddled up on the couch.

The dark haired woman smiled motherly at the two as the walked in, "Hey, Hinata-chan. Sasuke-san, what a pleasent surprise." She spoke with a nasal voice and coughed when she finished. "Exuse me."

The silver haired man gently kissed his secret girlfriends head. "They don't mind, do you." Kakashi had his mask off, revealing his handsome face. Everyone in the room. well that was awake, had seen his face before so he felt no need to hide it. "My my Hina-chan, what an appealing costume. I do believe if I didn't have my koi I'd be tempted to pet you."

Two sets of red eyes glared at the male, Sasuke's sharingon activated. Hinata blushed crimson and placed the candy buckets on a small woodened table against the wall, trying her best to release the tension in the air she asked. "Are ya-you f-fa-feeling any b-ba-better Kurenai-nee?"

The older woman smiled, removing her glare from her boyfriend, "Yes, thank you for taking care of my little one."

The lavendar eyed female smiled and gently took the boy from Sasuke's back, "You no-know how m-m-much I la-love my tattoi wo-one."

A gentle expression appeared on Kurenai's face, "Yes, I do."

Sasuke caught Kakashi's eyes, considering with the mask the head band was taken off, and gave him a look. The silver haired pervert nodded, already in on his roomate's plan, after all he had helped. "Koi, why don't we tuck the little one into bed?"

The red-eyed woman nodded, she saw the look that was sent between the two, and had suspected Sasuke liking Hinata for a long time. Kurenai walked over and took the sleeping baby out of Hinata's arms, as she passed Sasuke she whispered lowly so only Sasuke, and the man that had his arms around her could hear. "I give you my blessing. Hurt my little girl and you will be punished." Ever since the first day the older woman met her former pupil she had felt a strong motherly bond for the girl, it increased as she grew closer to the girl who was now her baby boys god-mother. Sapphire eyes showed their owners agreement and Kurenai walked by, her son held tightly to her.

Once it was only Hinata and Sasuke in the living room, the first of the two shifted, "Th-thank you, for he-helping me."

The dark haired male nodded, "No promblem Hina-hime." Sasuke wasn't the type of male to say 'I adore playing with little kids' or saying 'I enjoyed watching you walk around in that sexy as me outfit.'

Hinata bit her lip, making Sasuke mentally sigh, he wanted to be the one biting her lips, then he mentally banged his head on the wall, it was time to get a new place, he'd been with that pervert for too long. "Wo-would you li-like some t-tea?"

"As tempting as that sounds I must be leaving."

"Oh." She but her lip again and tried to hide the disapointment. "I-I under-st-stand." Hinata smiled and started to walk Sasuke out the door. When they arrived at the door he stopped, trying to speak. Hinata thought that she'd done something to anger him and she looked down, "So-sorry."

"What?" Sasuke wondered why she was apologizing, she hadn't done anything.

Tears pricked in the corner of her lavendar eyes, "I-I k-know yo-you had ba-better tha-things to do th-than ba-be wa-with me ton-tonight. With Na-naruto-kun hav-having that par-party and tha-the ba-ball too. I-I ra-really emb-embarassed ya-you i-in my co-costume. I-I'm sa-sorry." Tears were dripping onto the floor when Sasuke tilted her head up.

"What the hel-ck, Hinata." Sasuke studied her face, is this really what she thought, he really should of done this sooner. "That's all a lie and you know it. I wasn't going to that party or the ball. What I had on my mind today, what I wanted to tell you at the tree today is that. I. Love. You."

The dark haired Uchiha brought his lips onto the Hyuuga's soft ones, he wrapped his arms around her and poured his emotions into his, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It took Hinata a moment to realize what was happening, Sasuke was kissing her, well more like trying to faint from her heart pounding widly.

He stepped back his sapphire eyes burning with love, need, and admoration. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain with the Uchiha fan as the pendant. "Hina-hime, would you be mine?"

She blushed and nodded, not trusting herself to talk. Sasuke smiled and kissed her again this time it was more passionate. The dark haired male moved Hinata so that they were inside and her back was against the wall. This time the indigo haired girls was more ready, after a few moments she responded, pouring her emotions into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy-toes. Sasuke lowed his arms to rest in the small of her back and pulled her to him, lifting her up as he did so that her feet were dangling a few inches from the ground. The kiss lasted several moments until someone behind him cleared a throat.

They turned around to see Kakashi standing there with his arm around Kurenai. The latter of the two was smiling and the first was smirking. "Get a room." Was the only advice the silver haired male could give, which he got elbowed in the stomach for giving it. Hinata was blushing, sucessfully hiding herself behind Sasuke, who glared at Kakashi who pouted. "I see, come on koi, it seems we are not wanted hear."

The red-eyed female winked at Hinata when she peeked out from around Sasuke's back. She smiled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The dark haired woman yawned and turned around to head towards her room.

Once they were gone Hinata tugged on Sasuke's sleeve. "I love you too." She blushed and hugged himm wrapping her arms around his waist. She smiled happy to know that she didn't get stuck with a trick, but got a real sweet treat.

**Cobalt'sNote: I started this on 10/31 im hopes of having it posted for Halloween, which I didn't get to finish it, but hey it's only a day late. I know this corny but oh well, isn't all fluff. After writing this they are more than a little OOC, but -shrugs- who cares. Thanks for the R and R ppls, cause I know ya'll will.**


End file.
